Not your Average Potter Man TRADUCCION
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: TRADUCCION  No todos los hombres Potter se sienten atraidos por pelirrojas. Harry le dice a sus amigos porque esta enamorado de Luna  Autor original: tinybee


Otra razon para la que siga creyendo que Harry hubiera estado mejor con Luna, pero weno ese es mi lado fangirl hablando xD

Not your Average Potter man (Traducción) Autor original: **tinybee**

**

* * *

**

No todos los hombres Potter se sentían atraídos por mujeres pelirrojas a pesar de la creencia popular. Su padre se caso con Lily y su abuelo se caso con una pelirroja purasangre. Todos esperaban que Harry siguiera la tradición y se casara con Ginny Weasley. Hasta la misma chica pensó que se iba a casar con el héroe. Pero Harry Potter no pensaba como ellos.

Tal vez haya sido por las fotos de su madre, y la casual comparación de Ron con su hermana. O quizás haya sido Hermione discutiendo sobre el Complejo de Edipo con Roger Davies en su quinto año. Pudo ser que sus gustos hayan sido diferentes a los de su cercana y muerta familia. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, Harry se encontró completa y totalmente atraído por la última persona que cualquiera haya pensado. Luna Lovegood.

Ella era todo lo que las otras chicas no eran. Su largo pero suave cabello rubio lo distraía con facilidad cada vez que hablaban o cuando ella caminaba pasando cerca de él. Se encontraba oliendo el delicado aroma que llegaba a su nariz y soñaba con pasar sus dedos a través de dicho cabello. Sus ojos, un azul nublado, parecían contener una sabiduría interna, sin importar la manera rara en que salía, al igual que sus creencias y tradiciones. Lo siguiente era el distante y peculiar comportamiento de Luna que atrajo a Harry. Ella se volvía tan apasionada de que hablaba y Harry se encontraba tan metido en lo que ella hablaba y charlaban de ello, sin importar que fueran reales o no. Para la sorpresa de Hermione.

Ni siquiera la misma Hermione pudo saber que pasaría esto. Ella también pensaba que Harry se casaría con Ginny. Y porque no lo haría, ya que ellos fueron novios hasta el final del sexto año y se besaron en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Si hubiera pensado detenidamente sobre ello, la manera en que Harry actuó cuando descubrió sobre el secuestro de Luna y su deseo por rescatarla sin importar lo peligroso y casi imposible de la situación

Cuando Ginny le pregunto si podían retomar la relación de donde la dejaron, Harry le respondió de manera gentil pero firme que no se podía. Harry entonces fue forzado a aguantar a una furiosa Ginny y a su familia. No solo eso, sino también una inquisición de varios amigos que querían saber porque Harry se alejo de su primer amor. Todo lo que obtuvieron fue una sonrisa pequeña y una negación con la cabeza.

No paso mucho hasta que fue emboscado por sus dos mejores amigos y ex-novia.

"No pensé que tú podrías-"

"¡No entiendo!"

"¿Por qué ella?"

"-acaso mi hermana no es lo suficientemente buena?"

"¡Por favor explícalo!"

"¿Harry?"

Harry gruño y se golpeo la cabeza contra el poste de su cama al mismo tiempo que Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo acorralaron, demandando respuestas. Debió haber sospechado esto, pero pensó que sus amigos le darían más tiempo.

"¡Miren chicos, pueden hacerme el favor de callarse todos o no les dire nada!" Harry gritó, irritado.

"¡Harry!" Hermione le regaño.

"Perdón Hermione," Harry suspiro. "Pero si quieren que explique entonces al menos déjenme hablar."

Los otros tres lo miraron por un momento antes de que, al mismo tiempo, se movieran a una posición más cómoda en la cama de Harry.

"¿Bueno...?" Ron empezó con impaciencia.

Hermione le soltó una mirada que lo encogió un poco.

"Perdona, amor," Murmuro.

Harry escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Amo a Luna." Harry respondió simplemente.

"Si pero... ¿por qué?" Ginny cuestiono suavemente.

"La amo Ginny, por que adoro como sus ojos brillan cuando habla de los nargles o cualquier otra criatura que este infestando el área o la persona. O cuando su nariz se arruga cuando se encuentra con algo nuevo y diferente e intenta descifrarlo. Su risa cuando encuentra algo gracioso, y sus ideas y creencias." Harry respondió, ligeramente sonrojado mientras sus tres amigos lo escuchaban.

"Eso es realmente..." Hermione se detuvo, observando la postura defensiva de Harry por un momento."Dulce, Harry."

El mencionado chico la miro en sorpresa.

"Gracias." Respondió con quietud.

"Pero amigo-" Ron le lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Hermione quien lo estaba mirando con fastidio. "Uh, ¿estás seguro?"

"Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida." Harry respondió.

"Bueno... si eres feliz con Luna, entonces supongo que está bien." Ron finalmente dijo. "No es que antes no estuviera bien." Añadió apresurado.

"Gracias, Ron." Harry respondió secamente.

El pelinegro dirigió su atención hacia Ginny, quien se había quedado callada mientras hablaba con sus dos amigos.

"¿Ginny?"

La chica levanto su mirada, sus ojos tristes.

"¿Eres feliz?" Susurro con suavidad.

"Más feliz de lo que he estado en mi vida." Harry respondió seriamente.

"Entonces... Yo... estoy feliz por ti." Ginny dijo.

Y antes de que el trío dorado pudiera siquiera moverse, Ginny salió de la habitación, un sollozo ahogado llego a sus oídos. Parpadeando, Harry salió de sus sorpresa y hizo ademan de levantarse e ir tras ella.

"Deja que yo vaya." Hermione hablo, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Creo que necesita algo de tiempo."

Con desgana, Harry volvió a sentarse. Hermione sonrió y se fue dejando a los dos chicos hablar.

"¿Así que, Luna?" Ron pregunto de nuevo.

"Sip."

"Wow..." Ron murmuro. "Después de todo, supongo que no todos los hombres Potter prefieren a las pelirrojas_._"

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello y rio.

* * *

Dejen reviews!


End file.
